La cuna
by Caelia93
Summary: Maggie les cuenta sobre su embarazo y Carol les dice de ir a la antigua casa de sus padres a por una cuna preciosa para regalarsela a Maggie. El dolor compartido de Daryl y Carol por la muerte de Sophia,les conduce a un íntimo momento que se veía venir desde hacía años.


" **La cuna"**

Había sido idea de Carol y no entendía por que él era el único al que no le parecía buena idea. Resulta que Carol había hablado con Maggie sobre su futuro bebé y descubrió que Maggie tenía una cuna artesanal en la granja que deseaba. Obviamente no podían volver a la granja, estaba a unos 1000 km .. pero resulta que a 100 km de Alexandria había un pueblo en el que habían vivido los padres de Carol.. y allí estaba la cuna de Sophia que le hicieron.

Recordó a Carol mencionarselo a Rick y decirle que con lo mal que lo había pasado Maggie en el último año sería algo que la ilusionaría. Sabía que Rick tenía sus dudas, estaba lejos y además, al igual que a él, no parecía hacerle gracia que Carol desentarrara más recuerdos de Sophia... Pero Carol testaruda como ella sola, les dijo que estaría bien. Y todos le creyeron. Menos él.

Como siempre.

Y ahí estaban, en el coche Rick, Glenn, Aaron, él y Carol. Rick había decidido ir para ver si había algún cambio al ser más el norte del país, si había más gente, si sabían algo nuevo.. una tontería pero la esperanza es lo único que se pierde ¿No?. Habían dejado a Michonne a cargo de Alexandria y aunque dudaban de Morgan sabían que no haría nada para dañarlos.

Se giró para mirar a Carol. Llevaba la misma ropa que antes de Alexandria, sus pantalones, y sus botas y la camisa rosa que llevaba el primer día. No es que a Daryl le gustara especialmente ese color, pero la camisa le quedaba perfecta.. No sabía por qué.. siempre había considerado a Carol especialmente guapa... pero en las últimas semanas no podía parar de mirarla cuando estaba a su lado y ella parecía estar atraída hacia él de igual forma... Quizás era cuestión de tiempo, eran los más cercanos, a ella era a quien más quería.. y últimamente empezaba a notar que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran bastante fuertes...

Además, desde que volvió con Abraham y Sasha, había aprendido a abrirse más... con ella sólo claro.. un poco más con Rick a lo sumo... él le había confesado sus miedos y sus cicatrices... ella le había confesado lo de Lizzie y como se sentía una asesina. Una noche hasta se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama agarrados de la mano. Pero él se despertó y avergonzado se había ido sin despedirse de ella siquiera.

Desde entonces, ella le rehuía la mirada pese a que no se alejaba mucho de él.

Gira a la derecha y sigue ese camino unos 20 km Rick – le dijo Carol- entraremos por una callejuela, así no haremos ruido

Rick asintió.Y siguieron el camino. Llegaron a un precioso pueblo, de madera todas las casas, era bastante pintoresco. Y estaba abandonado. Totalmente.

Aparcaron el coche medio oculto, de forma que nadie pudiera verlo. ¿Pero quien iba a verlo?

Venid por aquí chicos- les dijo llevandoles por el pueblo.

Carol.. si en cualquier momento quieres darte la vuelta...- empezó Rick a lo que Carol le sonrió dulcemente moviendo la cabeza

A Daryl le gustaba ver que sus dos amigos habían recuperado la confianza perdida y que Alexandria les había unido más. Rick velaba por la seguridad de Carol, sobre todo después de que ella protegiera a sus hijos una vez más tras el ataque de los lobos. Y Daryl había observado que Carol había empezado a ser la Carol de siempre con los más cercanos del grupo, sobre todo con Rick y él. Ella misma le había dicho que le había confesado lo de Lizzie a Rick llorando tras el ataque de los lobos y que él estuvo abrazandola hasta que Daryl volvió, susurrandole lo fuerte que era y lo mucho que la querían.

De pronto se detuvieron al lado de una preciosa casa . Tenía un columpio al frente y notó como la mirada de Carol se desviaba hacia el columpio para luego agitar la cabeza.

Es ésta..- dijo Carol

Vamos, aunque tus padres se fueran como dices al principio de todo … puede haber alguien o algo..- dijo Rick colocandose al frente

Entraron a la casa y Daryl cerró los ojos. Notaba a leguas el dolor de Carol. No tenía ni que mirarla. Vió varias fotos colgadas en la pared.. Sophia de pequeñita con unos 3 años con los que suponía eran los padres de Carol, Sophia más de mayor en el columpio.. Sophia justo antes de conocerla , antes del apocalipsis .. antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda..

Hey, ¿estás bien? -le susurró a Carol con su voz ronca a lo que ella respondió asintiendo.

Hey, Carol, he pensado.. Daryl y tú cogeis la cuna y lo que quieras... nosotros vamos a inspeccionar la zona.. - le decía Rick cogiendo su hombro

Carol asintió y los tres se marcharon dejandolos solo en la casa.

Quedate en la planta baja, yo miraré arriba... estaré en el cuarto del fondo ¿Va?- le dijo ella

Ajam- asintió él

Gracias.. que hayas venido.. ayuda- le dijo ella dandole un beso en la mejilla

Daryl solo sacudió la cabeza enrojecido por el beso mientras veía a ella subir las escaleras. Entró en el salón. Le parecía ver a Carol sentada en el suelo con una niña rubia en el suelo.. jugando con ella. Cerró los ojos. Era una casa llena de recuerdos.. la conocía tanto a ella que podía imaginarsela por toda la casa.

Inspeccionó toda la casa y no le hizo falta ver que los padres de Carol no habían aceptado nunca al cabrón de Ed.. no había ni una sola foto de él.. todos eran fotos de Sophia, y Carol.

Subió las escaleras cuando vió una foto que le llamó especialmente la atención. Era una Carol de unos ¿16 Años? Era increíble. Pelo rojo rizado, unos ojazos azules y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba sentada en el columpio. Madre mía que guaísima. Cogió la foto , sacó el marco y se la guardó para sí.

Conforme se acercó al cuarto del fondo, oyó unas risas de una niña pequeña. Se le heló la sangre,no podía estar alucinando ¿Verdad?

Fue corriendo hasta la puerta del cuarto del fondo que estaba entornada, y vió de donde venían las risas. Carol había puesto una cinta de video en la tele.

Sophia corriendo, quizás con uno años alrededor de Carol, riendose y vestida de princesa. Juraría que nunca había visto una niña más preciosa, Judith era .. su niña mimada.. pero Sophia...

De pronto vió como Sophia se paraba delante de la cámara.

Te quiero mucho mami- dijo mandandole un beso a la cámara

Yo también te quiero mi vida – le respondía Carol en la cinta

Y vió como Sophia seguía corriendo y riendose, su risa mezclandose con la de Carol.

Y de pronto la cinta se acabó.

No sabía si Carol sabía que estaba detrás Y como si ella le hubiera leído la mente, le habló mientras se levantaba para apoyarse en la ventana.

Una vez al año.. Ed se largaba por "asuntos de trabajo"- le decía ella riendose con asco sin mirarle.. no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que asuntos eran eso... nunca entendería como teniendo una mujer como Carol.. el cabrón la engañaba y la pegaba... si pudiera, lo volvería a enviar a la muerte él mismo- y yo cogía un avión.. y me venía aquí con Sophia.. muchas veces estuve a punto de quedarme aquí.. pero no podía.. él me buscaría y me la quitaría...a mi dulce Sophia

A Daryl le partía el corazón verla así pero a la vez le encantaba oírla hablar de Sophia.. cuando hablaba de ella, podía jurar verla con ella...De pronto oyó un sollozo y vió a Carol levantarse.

¿Por qué Daryl? ¿Por qué ella? - dijo mirandole y de pronto vió como ella pegaba un grito ahogada y rompía una figura que había encima de una mesita- Pensaba que ya no dolería tanto... 3 años después y todavía duele como aquel día- dijo rompiendo a llorar y cayendo al suelo.

Daryl, como aquel día , la cogió antes de caer al suelo y la sostuvo mientras ella lloraba.

Sh... no es justo.. lo sé... ni lo de Sophia.. ni lo de Lizzie.. lo siento Carol.. lo siento tanto- le decía él mientras la abrazaba colocandola encima de su regazo

Ella lloraba y lloraba hasta que empezó a calmarse, y escuchó como ella decía algo que no llegaba a entender.

¿Qué dices?- le dijo apartandola y cogiendo su mejilla

Gracias.. por estar aquí.. por no dejarme sola cuando ocurrió entonces ni ahora... gracias a ti puedo sentir- le dijo ella mirandole con esos ojazos azules que le dejaban sin respiración

Para... No digas tonterías mujer.. no me des las gracias..siempre estaré para ti- le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Notó como el aire entre ellos cambió. Miró a sus labios y luego a sus ojos y vió como ella hacía lo mismo. Notaba como si alguna fuerza gravitatoria le impidiera alejarse de ella.

Siento lo de la otra noche.. estaba asustado.. pff- dijo él avergonzado

¿De qué?-le dijo ella entre lágrimas. Juraría que nunca la había visto más hermosa que en ese momento, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes

pf.. de ti..de lo que me haces sentir- le dijo él acariciando su cuello con la nariz,impregnandose en su olor haciendo que ella suspirara con la sensación.

¿Y qué te hago sentir? - le decía ella buscando su mirada y quedando los dos frente a frente , a milimetros sus bocaas una de las otra.

¿Para qué me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? - dijo él acariciando levemente sus labios contra los de ella

Dímelo- le suplicó ella ¿Y cuando había sido capaz de negarle nada?

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.. pf.. Carol.. estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti – dijo y al ver su sonrisa la besó con pasión.

Estuvieron los dos besandose sin parar y sin poder apartar sus manos de los cuerpos del otro. De pronto notó como ella movía sus caderas contra las de él

-¿estás segura? - dijo susurrando en su oído mientras besaba su cuello, bajando hacia su escote, perdiendose en la suavidad de su piel

Nunca he estado más segura de nada en la vida- le dijo ella

No podían desvestirse, era demasiado arriesgado. Bajó los pantalones de ella y mientras le susurraba lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que la quería.. la tomó..

En el cuarto solo se oían gemidos, gruñidos y palabras de amor. El amor se hacía paso en el dolor.

Sh.. - le decía Daryl besandola para acallar sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes- eso es cariño, dejalo ir... eres mía y nunca vas a estar sola- decía mientras embestía contra ella con ,más fuerza.

Notó como ella se soltaba de su beso y con un fuerte gemido rodaba la cabeza para atrás y llegaba al climax. Daryl se perdió en la belleza del momento y siguió embistiendola hasta que él llegó también. Y una vez ahí siguieron besandose, gimiendo en la boca del otro...

…...

Daryl estaba recostado de lado mirando a Carol y ella mirandole a él. Con las manos unidas. No podía creerse que por fin hubiera pasado. Y podía jurar que hacerle el amor era lo mejor que le había pasado en la maldita vida y que la mujer frente a él era lo mejor que nunca había tenido. Cogió su mano y la besó.

Te amo – le dijo ella a lo que él respondió con un beso tan apasionado que los dejó sin respiración a los dos.

Pff.. cuando lleguemos a Alexandria no vamos a salir de la habitación en una semana...

…...

Glenn estaba conduciendo de vuelta con Aaron delante, y Rick estaba sentado al lado de Carol y Daryl. No había descubierto nada nuevo.. el pueblo estaba abandonado.. pero al menos llevaban el regalo a Maggie. Una cuna preciosa. Miró de reojo a Carol y a Daryl y lo que vió casi le hizo soltar un grito de alegría.

Vió como Carol estaba apoyado en el hombro de Daryl y como él tenía cogida su mano, y no paraba de besarle el pelo a ella y conseguía oir como él, le susurraba algo que provocaba la sonrisa de ella.

Ya era hora joder. Pensó Rick. Ya era hora.


End file.
